De la vida y la muerte
by Muusikat
Summary: Secuela de Mas allá. El amor puede traspasar fronteras, Alfred sabe mas que nadie eso. AU. UsUk.


**ADVERTENCIAS : **Hetalia y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen y nunca lo harán, por mas que venga el fin del mundo.

**ACLARACIONES: **narrado en primera persona: Estados Unidos = America (para los japoneses), como este es un AU -no es oro- o sea un universo alterno sera solo Alfred F. Jones para los amigos Alfie (siiii Alfie!)

...

Mire de nuevo con desgano la pantalla de aquel aparatito que sonaba tan ruidosamente en mi habitación, y es que en realidad era incomodo el tener que abandonar las tibias sabanas de mi cama. En un instante de iluminación fugaz, mi mente proceso la función del diligente artefacto que no me dejaba dormir… Era un despertador! – lo mas obvio del mundo- fue entonces, que en ese momento me di cuenta de que eran aproximadamente las ocho de la mañana, ni un minuto mas, ni un minuto menos. De un salto salte de mi cama a toda velocidad y como anima de una escopeta salí despedido hacia donde se encontraba el baño. Me bañe tan rápido como pude, al salir del baño me tropecé con algunas cajas que aun no había desempacado en el transcurso de la mudanza como no había mucho tiempo que perder me apresure en cambiarme tan rápido como mi cuerpo me lo permitía, me coloque mis lentes y me calce los zapatos, mire de nuevo mi reloj , tal ves si me apresuraba…

Cogí una mochila mía por entre las cajas que inundaban mi cuarto, de inmediato salí de mi habitación y corrí sin cuidado alguno las escaleras para por fin llegar a la puerta. Cuando pase por la cocina me di cuenta de que no había nadie -Rayos!- Exclame, hoy me iría sin desayunar!

Salí de mi casa a toda velocidad , mire una vez mas mi reloj, habían pasado 20 minutos desde que me levantara. Ahora todo dependía de la rapidez de mis piernas.

Mi familia y yo habíamos ido a pasar las vacaciones en Inglaterra, que es donde vivían mis abuelos, mi madre me había dicho que luego de terminar las vacaciones nos tendríamos que mudar a otro estado, Nueva York, por lo pronto tenia que asistir a una nueva universidad y por pura casualidad, (si…, casualidad) la universidad quedaba cerca de mi nueva casa, asi que no llegaría tarde si seguía corriendo.

Corrí unas cuantas cuadras mas hasta que logre divisar la fachada de la universidad, lo había logrado! Como estaba cansado -mentira! un héroe nunca se cansa- detuve mi marcha, con la única disposición de tomar un descanso para que así se regule mi respiración agitada; me apoye en un poste que se encontraba cerca a mi, estaba considerando seriamente la idea que yo era una especie de héroe, había llegado temprano y eso era lo que importaba. Sonreí un poco al ver como otros jóvenes, como yo, llegaban con el paso acelerado, al parecer no era el único que se había levantado tarde.

Al estar apoyado en aquel poste, no me di cuenta de que en esa posición podría ser considerado un estorbo por otros muchachos que llegaban corriendo a las puertas de la universidad, pero muy tarde, de pronto, sentí que era empujado de manera violenta, me di la vuelta para ver quien era, pero solo pude ver la espalda de alguien que seguramente se había topado conmigo sin querer, quise decirle algo – como por ejemplo: que tenga mas cuidado…- pero otra vez fui interceptado por otro, y si que dolió esta ves , pues al parecer no solo me empujo sino que también piso mi pie izquierdo , un tanto adolorido por el empujón y la pisada reaccione rápidamente para decirle que se fijara en su camino o que como mínimo me pidiera disculpas , así que retuve su brazo cuando el se encontraba de espaldas, ya que se estaba yendo como si nada

-Hey!- iba iniciar con mi reclamo premeditado cuando el chico volteo su cabeza , seguramente para ver quien le había detenido en su marcha, y fue en ese momento cuando me quede paralizado y sin nada que decirle. Tenia el cabello corto y rubio, piel pálida, cejas gruesas, pero lo que mas me impacto fueron sus ojos verdes, eran tan parecidos a…

El chico que al parecer era mas bajo que yo se soltó molesto de mi agarre, dijo algo entre dientes y siguió su camino molesto, me quede parado ahí sin decir nada , mi mente estaba ocupada en esos momentos por recuerdos fugaces que yo pasara en la fiesta , en mi sueño-pesadilla, todos con Arthur. Susurre su nombre débilmente, como olvidarlo?, pero ese chico …

-Disculpe- escuche que alguien se dirigía a mi, - se hace tarde- en ese momento, esa voz me saco de mi ensoñación, de volviéndome a la realidad, justo al tiempo y hora exactos en el que yo iba a llegar tarde

- Eh?

- Ah , es que lo vi perdido, y como vi que se dirigía a la puerta de la universidad, supuse que es usted un estudiante ..

- Si

Y así fue como me di cuenta que había estado parado ahí durante un tiempo considerable, agradecí para mis adentro que aquel chico me hubiera advertido de que se hacia tarde.

…

Aquel chico se llamaba Kiku Honda, creo que era una verdadera coincidencia que estuviésemos en el mismo salón, y mientras el catedrático no llegaba en ese entonces habíamos entablado una amena conversación que consistía en que mi nuevo amigo me contara acerca de las reglas de la universidad, de como eran los profesores, las clases y muchas otras cosas mas , claro que a petición mía ya que a comienzos de nuestro dialogo se percato de que yo le era desconocido o sea era nuevo tanto en la universidad como por ahí , y como bienvenida empezó a relatarme todo eso.

Al ver la demora del encargado de nuestra clase, empezamos a conversar más íntimamente, no solo sobre los cursos y profesores, sino también sobre nuestros gustos personales, al final, descubrimos que teníamos muchas cosas en común, como la afición por la tecnología, los videojuegos, entre otros.

Cerca del mediodía una llamado de parte del rector de la clase que nos indicaba que todos los alumnos debíamos ir al auditorio. Una vez, con ayuda de mi nuevo amigo nos dispusimos a ir a tal lugar, que obviamente yo no conocía. Ya en aquel amplio salón , me percate de que había gran cantidad de alumnos, no solamente de los que había estado en mi clase, según Kiku, todos cursaban el tercer año.

...

* * *

hola a todos !

Me siento terriblemente mal por haber dejarlo todo tirado - es decir los fics- tal ves sea mi culpa, o tal ves no, aun así espero que las cosas sigan marchando bien.

En cuanto a la historia, si la olvidaron, no hay problema, yo misma la olvide , sin embargo gracias a BG, este archivo estaba guardado desde hacia mucho y no se por que razones no quise publicarlo, bueno , para no aburrir con tanta cháchara me despido de ustedes, les mando un fortísimo abrazo psicológico y Bye!


End file.
